


Melody

by Suolainensilakka



Series: Softlight [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), a bit shorter fic this time but hey i still like it, softy is fuckin shook, spot can sing!!, spot is flustered, these two are so goddamn cute i love writing abt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolainensilakka/pseuds/Suolainensilakka
Summary: Despite having been sparkmates for quite a while now, there were still things that Software didn't know about Spotlight - namely, that the tall medic had a talent for singing.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useeername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/gifts).



> //enthusiastic tap dancing
> 
> I fuckin love writing about these two aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Software’s light, rapid steps echoed in the empty hallway of his apartment building as he made his way to his and Spotlight’s quarters, humming absently. It wasn’t any particular song, he just let whatever noises he could think of tumble out of his vocalizer in a vaguely melodic pattern - he had never been much of a singer, even though he did enjoy music itself. As he walked, he let himself sway to the music, bouncing in his steps and bobbing his helm. A small smile was slowly beginning to form under his mask, and he even started considering adding words to the song. It would probably come out horrible, but what the hell, it’s not like it’d hurt to try.

 

Then, just as he opened his mouth to sing, he froze. A new noise had suddenly met his audials, echoing distantly and bouncing off the walls.

 

Someone else was singing, too.

 

With wonder in his optics and a burning curiosity in his spark, Software stopped to listen to the music. The notes rose and fell as the mystery singer continued, voice pulsing with warmth and resonating within Software’s very spark in a way that he couldn’t help but feel was very familiar.

 

_ “Hold me close and hold me fast _

_ This magic spell you cast _

_ This is la vie en rose...” _

 

The words weren’t from any song he knew, but they still felt oddly comforting. As he listened, his pedes began to move again, and soon he found himself slowly trailing after the music, spark pulsing with anticipation. The singing was gradually getting louder as whoever was singing gained more confidence, tone rising with a steady crescendo and vibrating across Software’s entire frame. As he sensed he was getting closer, he noticed that his sparkbeats had fallen into almost perfect sync with the music. His brows furrowed in surprise, steps faltering just a bit. Wait, it couldn’t be… could it?

 

_ “When you kiss me, heaven sighs _

_ And though I close my eyes _

_ I see la vie en rose…” _

 

And then the realization hit him with the force of an angered Dinobot. An incredulous bark of laughter almost threatened to escape his vocalizer, but he silenced himself just in time.

 

The voice was  _ Spotlight’s _ .

 

“You never told me you could sing…” Software muttered quietly, huffing with a small smirk. The song was slowly approaching its final verses, it seemed, and that was something Software certainly didn’t want to miss. As quietly as his small frame allowed, he jogged across the hallway and towards his quarters where he already knew Spotlight was. As he got to the main door, he thought he could hear faint noises of the mech inside moving around to the imaginary beat of the music. Palming in the entry code, he stepped through the opened door and laid his optics on the image of Spotlight slowly twirling around, optics closed and a soft smile on their face as they sang.

 

_ “When you press me to your heart _

_ I’m in a world apart _

_ A world where roses bloom…” _

 

Spotlight performed yet another elegant twirl, wrapping their arms around their chest in an imitation of a hug. Software watched them move, the smile on his face growing wider with every note.

 

_ “And when you speak, angels sing from above _

_ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs…” _

 

The last few syllables tapered off into a clear and pleasant falsetto as the song culminated. There was a small pause before Spotlight continued into the last verse, their movements slowing down along with the music.

 

_ “Give your heart and soul to me _

_ And life will always be _

_ La vie en rose…” _

 

Once the last note faded away, everything fell into silence for several seconds.

 

“Wow,” Software whispered, a look of pure bliss stuck on his face and smiling so wide it almost hurt. The very instant he said it, however, Spotlight let out a startled yelp and whirled around to face the purple minibot, visor instantly snapping into place to cover their optics.

 

“How… how long have you been there…?” Spotlight mumbled weakly, voice quivering in a stark contrast to their earlier solo. Software waved his servos in a placating manner, an apologetic grimace on his face.

 

“Well… not  _ that _ long, just long enough to hear most of the song anyways.” He paused for a moment, watching as Spotlight’s face gained an almost mortified expression. “You have a really beautiful singing voice,” Software continued, optics shining with warmth. Spotlight stopped fidgeting with their servos, freezing for a few seconds, before the corners of their mouth twitched and eventually pulled back into an uncertain but grateful smile.

 

“Thanks,” they replied after a slight pause, a hint of blue coloring their cheeks, avoiding looking into Software’s optics. The minibot couldn’t help but snort loudly, shaking his helm.

 

“Jeez, Spot, I’ve literally  _ never _ seen you this flustered before,” he said, letting out a small chuckle. “Why are you so embarrassed? I already told you, your singing voice is really pretty,” he coaxed gently, slowly approaching his conjunx. Spotlight’s engine sputtered and they let out a noise that resembled a surprised laugh, antennae twitching.

 

“No, I just… I don’t know,” they replied, turning to look at Software with a small shrug. “Singing’s just a silly little hobby of mine. I didn’t want to bother you, so I usually always do it alone,” they explained, idly scratching the back of their helm with an apologetic expression on their face. Software frowned, then let out another amused snort.

 

“Aw, c’mon! Singing’s not silly! Being embarrassed about it  _ is _ , though,” he replied with a laugh. “It’s okay, Spot. I love your singing.” Then, he deactivated his face mask and flashed a bright grin towards Spotlight, hoping to finally convince them that he truly meant his words.

 

At that, Spotlight’s face flushed bright blue and they buried their helm into their servos, quietly mumbling something that sounded vaguely like “shut up”. Software burst out laughing again, patting the larger mech’s shoulder.

 

“Nope. I’m gonna keep complimenting you until you finally start believing it, too,” he chimed with a smirk, playfully poking his conjunx’s arm. Spotlight’s face emerged back from hiding, and they looked at Software with a mock glare for a moment before they too let out a small chuckle.

 

“Well, alright. Good luck with that.”

  
  



End file.
